Cable assemblies can be used to electrically connect one electrical component to another electrical component. For instance, high speed signal cables can be electrically connected to a substrate to construct a plug type electrical connector configured to be mated to a complementary receptacle connector. In connecting high speed signal cables to a substrate, insulating layers of the cable may be removed thereby exposing signal conducts. These exposed signal conductors may result in electromagnetic interference, such as cross talk. Mitigating such electromagnetic interference is desirable.